


Pitching a Tent

by captaingrayson



Series: OUAT Fun Stuff [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Cute, F/F, Funny, Isabel tries to pitch a tent, Mulan makes fun of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: Mulan takes her girlfriend Isabel Sparrow camping. Pirates don't do camping, something Mulan wished she knew before asking her girlfriend to go camping.





	Pitching a Tent

“This weekend will be great I promise,” said Mulan, packing what we would need for our camping trip. She packed everything in such a way that made me feel like the girl who leaves everything to her partner.

“I can’t wait,” I said, awkwardly standing in the corner of her garage.

“I promise that we’ll have so much fun, boredom is not an option.”

I guess nobody told my girlfriend that pirates don’t go camping. I’ll live on a boat indefinitely, but give me trees and shit and that’s a whole other monster that I don’t know about. I can pull ropes to secure sails, easily direct a rudder while wasted, use Jack’s compass but, I can’t pitch a fucking tent or do that forest-y nature shit.

Mulan smiled excitedly as she stood in front of me with a backpack slung over her shoulder. I smiled and kissed her and said the things you say to your girlfriend when you’re not on board but you love her too much to say otherwise.

We would leave the next morning with her parents, then spend the whole weekend among trees, small bodies of water and no beaches or oceans. My second problem with this trip? No Jefferson, Jack or Killian. I love Mulan but if there’s one thing Isabel Sparrow doesn’t do, it’s camping.

We arrived at the campgrounds and started setting up. Mulan’s parents worked on their tent and I tried to help Mulan with ours. She gave me the instructions to make it easier on me but I think it made things worse. There were letters and numbers and rods and connectors and a very confused me. I followed as best as I could, sitting down and putting things together. Not one minute later Mulan stopped me and asked what I was doing.

“I’m putting the sticks together to do the thing.”

“Ummm…”

“I think it looks great.”

“That’s not correct,” she looked at my dismal structure.

“The directions told me this,” I said,, pointing to my work.

“I love you, and here is my intervention.”

She started helping me and we slowly assembled the tent together rather than each working on half. By the end the tent looked right, and then collapsed, we fixed it, it managed to pull itself to one side. We got here at 8, by the time the tent actually stood up correctly without any mishaps it was the late afternoon and the sun would be setting soon. Mulan’s parents had already done everything else by lunch. We hadn’t even gotten stuff out of our bags to put in the damn tent. We hadn’t even argued about what side of the tent I got to sleep on. I spent the whole day building a fucking tent, with the hottest badass in the world I might add, and didn’t even get to squat in the bushes in full daylight.

I fell on my back in defeat and just stayed there, laying. I loudly groaned, annoyed at the universe and this horrible thing called camping. My girlfriend laughed and I looked up at her.

“You know, a good girlfriend wouldn’t laugh. In fact she would sympathize with my misery.”

“If you hate camping so much why did you agree to go?”

“Because you asked.”

“You could’ve said no.”

“Yeah but you’re the one with the pants,” I whined, “I just get into trouble and look cute while you do the amazing stuff that makes me look cool for dating you.”

She rolled her eyes, “And I thought your brother was the pathetic one, good to know your father has two weirdos.”

“I think you’re forgetting that Teague has my mother’s shrunken head on his belt loop.”

“Still not as pathetic as you.”

“I think we should sleep in different tents.”

“As nice as that sounds, I’d rather not hear you get eaten in the middle of the night.”

“What did you just say,” I asked bolting upright, “Something will come over and fucking eat me?”

“God you’re ridiculous.”

“Daft like Jack,” I said, intensely.

She sighed and shook her head.

“Babe, please don’t fuck with me on this.”

Mulan walked away to work on the tent some more. She fixed it in a matter of moments as I sat there like an idiot.

“Don’t mess with it,” she told me as she tossed me my bag.

“I wanna go home! I don’t understand this forest shit! Somebody give me a hurricane! I understand hurricanes!”

“Maybe I should’ve invited Snow White and Aurora?”


End file.
